


Forever Boxed In

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Disc Finale, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream kills Tubbo, Flowers, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghosts, Minecraft, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy's in prison, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), man punz just decided to now show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: Basically Punz doesn't show up during the disc finale. Dream gets his way.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put this off for so long, but 2 chapters are cool right?!?!?!
> 
> btw i used a few things found out later as cannon then ( ranboo's tears burning and tubbo's favorite flower stuff like that, just small thingd :] ) 
> 
> TW: Death , blood , 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated :>

Even while Tubbo said his last goodbye, it still felt like a dream to Tommy. 

More like a nightmare.

Even when Tubbo turned away from him completely. Looking directly at Dream while Dream brought the blade to his neck. It didn’t feel _real_. It felt fake. Like he could wake up any moment, and he could find Tubbo working away in Snowchester. 

It wasn't a nightmare. 

He wasn’t asleep. 

So Tommy watched, wide eyed while Dream faced Tubbo towards Tommy and held a sword to his neck. 

He watched as Sam walked through the nether portal. Hope grew inside of him quickly. 

It died just as fast. 

Hope flooded Tubbo’s eyes for a moment. Only to cloud over once again when Sam shook his head ever so slightly. 

Sam whispered something, weather or not Tubbo heard- he’ll never know. Tommy heard. He heard Sam when he said, 

“I’ll take care of Snowchester for you.” 

There wasn’t another moment wasted before Tubbo’s neck had been cut open. Throat slit. Tubbo had tried so hard throughout all of their _final_ conversation to stay strong. But in his final moments, he couldn’t. Who could blame him. Lucky for Tubbo, Tommy had closed his eyes. All Tommy heard was a hitched gasp from his best friend. 

Tommy didn’t _dare_ open his eyes. Sam had walked in front of him, no longer facing his friend's corpse, but Sam. 

Tommy felt something cold wrap around his wrists. All the while Dream was laughing, _laughing_. Tommy opened his eyes, he was met with two handcuffed wrists. His wrists. Sam muttered an apology before turning to Dream. Tommy didn’t know what they said. All the noise around him had gotten staticy. Like messed up TV. 

His head was filled with the last conversation he and Tubbo had. Replaying on over and over again. By the time Tommy zoned back in, he was in the prison. Locked away in the main cell. Dream stood in front of him, smiling behind the white mask. 

“-It can all go back to how _I_ wanted it to be now. Me and you! We’ll have so much _fun_ together Tommy!” 

Tommy had no response. No desire to talk to Dream, or anyone. He didn’t want to talk. He felt like he was in exile again. So much to say, but he just couldn’t get it out. He couldn’t say it. 

Sam had whispered something to Dream before they both left Tommy alone in the cell. The lava was almost taunting. The only thing between him and it was netherite blocks. 

Trapped in the box. Maybe he had always been trapped. One way or another. Trapped in some sort of box. L’Manburg had walls for a long time, up until Schlatt became president. But even after Schlatt ordered the walls came down, L’Manburg was still walled off from everything. But not in freedom, quite the opposite of freedom. L’Manburg was caged. L’Manburg _was_ a cage. Wilbur didn’t like the idea of being trapped in the cage he built around himself, but he was in too deep, so he went insane. Tubbo— poor Tubbo, he was boxed in more times then Tommy could count. He was always cornered. He was checkmated a long time ago. 

But somehow Tubbo kept it all up. He kept smiling no matter what happened to him. He kept trusting no matter how many time he was betrayed. 

Tommy admired that. 

Tubbo was kind and quiet. He hardly spoke his opinion. Never put his feelings into a decision. 

Tommy envied that.

He envied how Tubbo could keep everything inside. He knows he shouldn’t. But everything would be so much _easier_ if he didn’t snap so often. He could just keep his mouth shut. But his mind was already filled to its brim. His mind is like a glass of water, and that glass is filled. That glass is just _waiting_ to spill. Tommy wondered how much water was fit into Tubbo internal glass. 

Guess he would never know. Trapped in the box with his own thoughts until Dream decides he can go. 

So forever.

Trapped in another box. A forever box. 

It had been– four days since Tommy was put in the prison, four days since Tubbo died. Tommy hadn’t said a word. He couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want to, in all honesty. 

A few people have visited. Three people to be exact. Two the day Tubbo died, that's not including Sam or Dream. Captain Puffy had visited him. She had promised she’d find a way to help him. The other was Technoblade. He didn’t spend too long there. He said a few things that Tommy couldn’t remember, it didn’t matter too much. The other days Ranboo visited. He and Ranboo hadn’t been great friends, but Tommy appreciated the company. Ranboo and Tubbo had been friends, according to Tubbo, Ranboo was one of the only people he had to turn to during the end of his presidency. 

Ranboo for the most part talked about how everyone was doing. “People have put up things for Tubbo. To be honest, everythings kinda gloomy. Do you think Tubbo would like it that way? Or if he’d prefer we all just moved on…” 

But he and Tommy would sit in silence a lot too. Tommy didn’t like how quiet it all was. It was too quiet. It reminded him of Tubbo's death. 

Everything was deathly quiet as soon as Sam came through the portal. Tommy remembered the sounds of Sam’s shoes against the floor, and the way Dream handled his sword. The way Dream would toss it into the air lightly and catch it, spinning while in the air. How silent it all was until Tubbo’s gasp. Then it wasn’t quiet, not at all. Then Dream laughed, his laugh echoed off the black stone wall. The way the handcuffs clicked together. His own uneven breathing. 

Tommy, for the first time in three days, was the one to break the silence between him and Ranboo. 

“Hey Ranboo… Do you think it’s my fault?”

Ranboo seemed shocked for a moment before shaking his head lightly. 

“No. It isn’t your fault. It couldn’t have been your fault.” 

Tommy stayed quiet for a short while, 

“I could have prevented it. Somehow.” 

Ranboo responded, but Tommy didn’t hear, he was already wrapped into his own head again. His own guilt. 

Who could blame him, he _was_ the one that convinced Tubbo to help him get the discs back. If he hadn’t Tubbo would still be here. 

But he never expected Dream to kill _Tubbo_. He had no real reason to. Dream had something against Tommy. Not Tubbo. Tubbo had done nothing to him. But Tubbo was ‘boring’ according to Dream. Tubbo was a pawn. He was disposable to Dream. 

He wasn’t to Tommy. 

Tubbo’s words and expressions lingered in his head. 

_“What am I without you?”_

_“Yourself?”_

That was stupid. Tommy wasn’t _himself_ without Tubbo. Without Tubbo he was the same as a picked flower. While still here, it isn’t the same as it was before. You can put it in water, dely its inevitable death. 

“Tommy?”

And he was back to reality. Set free from the prison he called his head.

“Hm?” 

“We- Haven’t buried Tubbo yet. Most people want to bury him in Snowchester but I wanted to ask for- your uh thoughts.” 

“Where to bury him? He said once he wanted a peaceful death or some shit. So somewhere untouched by people. Somewhere people won’t go often, won’t fuckin destroy.” 

Ranboo only nods. For once, Tommy looks at him. Usually they just sit next to each other against the obsidian wall, Ranboo in the corner of his eye. Tommy regretted looking over. Tears rolled down Ranboos face. Burning into him, scaring his cheeks. Somehow Tommy never noticed the scRs before. Seeing them now, they were somewhat deep scars, creating streams down Ranboo’s cheeks. Tommy thought it was best not to comment on it. Just let Ranboo cry it out for a bit. So once again the silence returned, and Tommy returned to thoughts in his head. 

Memories flashed through. Most of them were happy. Memories of L’Manburg, a few of Pogtopia, and the bench. Oh what he’d give to sit on the bench again with Tubbo. Listen to Mellohi or Cat or Chirp even, while watching the sunset. 

A few more days passed, now day six he’s been told by Ranboo. He stopped looking at the clock often enough to know what day was what. Tommy wasn’t let out to see Tubbo’s burial. God, Tommy was upset about it. But if he’s honest with himself, he didn’t expect to be. Ranboo came and gave Tommy a pink tulip. They were Tubbo’s favorite flower. 

Pink tulips. 

Something you would give to a friend to show them you care. 


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually just don't have a cool summary, so, 
> 
> Disc Finale Rewrite. Tubbo died and Tommy was put in the prison. Blah blah plot stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually procrastinated doing this for like- two days-

His final goodbye. That was it. It was all over. He and Tommy would never be able to do anything together again, until Tommy died at least. Tubbo didn’t want that. He didn’t want Tommy getting hurt. That’s what made it all completely worth it. So when he walked to Dream, he was already trying to space out. 

Tubbo couldn’t stand to look at Tommy. Even throughout our last coversation. Tommy's eyes were filled with sorrow and fear. Tubbo couldn't look at him, it made it all the more painful. 

Tubbo faced Dream but Dream spun him around so he was facing Tommy. Of course he did. He held a sword up close to Tubbo's neck. The pressure of the blade drew small amounts of blood from his neck. It took all he had not to yelp, but he didn’t want to worry Tommy. Because he told him that it was okay, that he was okay. He wasn’t lying when he said that, he meant that. 

Tubbo would be fine. Because it was worth it. Because Tommy would be okay. Even so, it’s not like he wants to die. So even when he tried to keep a straight face, stay strong, his clouded eyes showed some of what he was really feeling. 

That overwhelming feeling of despair and doom, sadness, regret, it all clouded over his eyes.

But when Sam walked through the nether portal, that all changed, for a moment at least. Light was brought back to Tubbo’s eyes. Like when the clouds roll away after a nasty storm. 

But when Sam shook his head slowly, it's like the storm came back but three times worse. 

Couldn’t Sam do something? Anything. He just stood between Tubbo and Tommy. He could have something. Something to help him, save him. But he didn’t, he just whispered something about Snowchester that he couldn’t fully catch. 

It didn’t matter because right after Dream slid the blade across his neck. Cutting deep into the skin and flesh. Blood poured out from his neck. With a hitched gasp he fell to the floor. It burned, for whatever reason, it burned, and it seemed all too familiar. Like the pain of his firework execution, but worse. Blood streamed down his neck, down to his shirt, staining it a dark and mucky red. This death was far worse than the fireworks. That death was somewhat quick, no matter how much it burned. Technoblade had promised it would have been colorful. This was quite the opposite. It was bleak and sad. The only real color in that room was the blood spilling out of his neck. 

For the first time in ages his mind was more or less empty of thought, maybe three different things spinning around his head. However, he couldn’t help but worry what it would do to Tommy seeing him like this. He never finished his thought before he took his final breath. He would never know how tightly closed Tommy’s eyes were. 

Sam however watched it all. It pained him to just stand. But he gave Dream his word to help him. It's not like he really wanted to. Dream's laugh echoed across the room, bouncing off the walls. It only made the scene worse to see. A kid dying on the floor, never to return from this. Every other death he returned from, but this he wouldn't. His final life to be taken, and he was doing nothing. 

Tubbo soon was able to fly around as a ghost. Not a ghost like Ghostbur, that lacked memories and all, but himself. Of course, no alive person could see him. Tubbo promised himself that until his friends could join him in the afterlife he’d protect them, watch over them. 

Tommy had spent four days in the prison without saying a word. Even in the after life, Tubbo could worry. And good god did he. It wasn’t like Tommy to stay silent. Sit without a word. It used to annoy Tubbo if he’s honest, but now, even if Tommy couldn’t hear him, or see him, he’d do anything just to listen to Tommy talk. 

Ranboo visited Tommy a lot. The ghost couldn’t be more happy. If there was anyone he wanted to comfort Tommy, it was Ranboo. Because Ranboo knew more about Tubbo than just about everybody else. Besides Tommy of course. Tommy first talked to Ranboo after his days of silence, and god the words hurt to hear. 

“Hey Ranboo– Do you think it’s my fault?” 

Even though Tubbo knew Tommy couldn’t hear him, he still talked.

“Stop that Tommy. You know it's not. You know that. You have to know that. Surely you do.. Surely you know that. Dream killed me, he slit my throat in front of you. Well– you and Sam I guess.”

Tubbo stopped listening to what Ranboo and Tommy had been saying, just rambling to himself. 

When Tubbo stopped talking to– at Tommy, both Tommy and Ranboo had fallen back into silence. 

Ranboo began speaking about Tubbo’s funeral, which had yet to happen. He asked where he, Tubbo, should be buried. 

The memories came back to Tubbo quickly. Sitting on the bench, speaking about death, how’d the two would like to die. 

Tubbo remembered he said something calm. He didn’t want to go out in a bang. But he wanted his death to mean something. He didn’t want the land where he died to be ruined. He wanted a calm and simple death. 

And that's what Tommy said, somewhere far away, somewhere people wouldn’t ruin the surrounding area. Somewhere calm and nice. If Dream took away his death, at least he would be buried in a nice place. Buried in peace. 

Tubbo flew around the cell Tommy was trapped in. Once again, like every other day, sorrow washed over him. Tommy was stuck in there, a small box for however long Dream wants him to be. 

Ranboo and Tommy sat in silence for a while again. Ranboo was crying, scaring his cheeks. Ranboo didn't cry often, not at all. He was sad a lot, Tubbo knew that. Tubbo wished he could comfort Ranboo, but being a ghost meant that he couldn't. Tommy didn't say anything about the tears either, maybe Tommy was right about not saying anything. 

A few days passed, and Tommy started talking on average again. He was still much quieter than he used to be, but it was something. He thanked Sam for the potatoes last time he gave him some, which was yesterday. Ranboo visited again, which wasn't surprising, however yesterday he didn't. Yesterday Tommy had to speak with Dream. Dream sounded more than happy. Dream talked like he was a friend of Tommy's, which he wasn't. He spoke like he didn't kill Tommy's friend a week ago. It caused a fire to grow inside of Tubbo. The ghost would never be able to let the anger out in the person he wants to, Dream, not until he's dead anyways. 

Tubbo had left to find Ranboo. He phased through the prison walls, moving around quickly to find the tall half enderman. When he did, he didn't just find Ranboo, but loads of people. People Tubbo hardly knew, talked to like once, if that. 

It was his funeral. 

Ranboo had decorated it. It was peaceful and calm. Not exactly how anyone would describe Tubbo, but he enjoyed feeling at peace, he didn't get that feeling often. 

It was a nice funeral, it wasn't an open casket, thankfully. With the neck wound he had, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight. 

After the funeral Ranboo was going to visit Tommy. He held a pink tulip in his hand. Tubbo's favorite flower! He flew around Ranboo, looking at the pink tulip. Sam let Ranboo give Tommy the flower, while they were going through the precautions Sam held it. Soon the lava fell and Ranboo crossed into Tommy's cell. The netherite wall barrier fell, quickly Ranboo handed Tommy the flower. 

"Since– you couldn't go to the funeral, I thought you'd like it." Ranboo spoke softly, looking at the tulip Tommy now held. 

Tommy didn't seem to clock what Ranboo said, or even hear him. Even so, he thanked Ranboo. It was upsetting to watch. Tubbo had died so Tommy could be happy. That's all he wanted at this point. 

Tommy placed the tulip on top of the chest. Tubbo didn't exactly understand the point of the chest. The only thing Tommy had was books, why would he need books. Still, the tulip was set on top of the chest. Tommy and Ranboo sat down against the wall on the other side and started talking. Tubbo didn't clock what they were saying. Tubbo was staring at the blue rose in his hand. 

Gently, Tubbo placed the unseen blue rose by the pink tulip. It had a sad meaning, compared to the tulip. 

Blue roses mean the impossible, unattainable, something that no one would be able to get. 

Tommy was unreachable, just as Tubbo was. They were unreachable to each other, but they were there. 

That's what the blue rose means. 

While unreachable, Tubbo was there. Of course, Tommy wouldn't be able to see the blue rose, but it was there. 

It was there even after Tommy tore apart the tulip. It was there when Tommy would throw books into the lava. It was there even though the rose had fallen to the floor, the petals torn and bunched. 

It was there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up with blue and ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> man.


End file.
